Mine
by PicturePrincess
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi are friends until Akashi dominates Kuroko. Kuroko, scared, must do what he says, while silently loving him back. But in order not to anger Akashi, Kuroko must not interact with anyone attractive or who angers Akashi himself, how hard..No hard core Yoai, just hard core scenes.
1. The beginning

**As i have said many tines before, i am sorry for leaving my previous stories and writing new ones...**

**Its just the way i roll.**

**Anyway, i have a plan or each story so stay tuned! I hope you enjoy this one since I made it up off the top of my head... Enjoy! **

**WARNING: I do not know how they REALLY met, I just made it up... And i juat wanted to say that i got moat of this idea from a doushinji that i read...Hope you still enjoy though..**

Akashi.

Seijūrō Akashi.

That's his name.

He was the first person I met when I first joined this school. He wasn't the sort of person that had a soft look about him. He had spiky, pinkish red hair and Bright red eyes. The first time I had met him was when I was aimlessly throwing basketballs in the schools hoop. They never went in, no matter how i tried and even if they managed to bang against the metal ring, the ball would just spin and fall right off again, never even _touching _the net. Just as I'm about to shoot another ball, knowing it's chosen fate, he comes along.

"You should not be throwing basketballs," he said and I took an offence to that. How would _he _know what I'm good at? He has never seen me shoot before...

Wait, how long has he been standing there?

And how had he been able to see me?

Most people do not even realise I am in their class, let alone acknowledge me in anyway, shape or form.

"You seem like the type that can't shoot or have an air battle," he continues. The vain in my head pulses at that comment. All of this I know but it pains me when someone else is telling me. I know, I do not need someone else telling me so.

"You seem more like the type to stay on the court and battle, a ground battle if you like," he says, walking away.

So he was still talking?

Anyway, I pushed pass the fact that I was insulted and just decided to go home for the day. I was too tired and too annoyed to actually go home. I walked to my locker, put my books in and took off my indoor shoes and put on my outdoor. It had been exceedingly chilly outside and I was beginning to doubt if my scarf was thick enough. Not intent on staying any longer, I walked out of the school yard and out of the gates, proceeding to go to my favourite food restraunt.

The sky was painted a beautiful pink with touches of red and blue, the sun peeking off at the far horizen. The scene would be perfect if it were not for the fact that it was below 0°c. If I walked faster, maybe I could grab a milkshake and atill have enough time to get on the 963 bus? Nah, I'd need to be very quick to be able to do that, not to mention to be able to multitask. I sigh as I stand, planted to the spot in complete confusion and focus.

Bus, or Milkshake...

Bus, or Milkshake...

Bus, or Milkshake...

Come on Kuroko, choose!

As my mind completely clogs up, refusing to help me solve this problem, I find that someone has walked into me, my face buried into their chest. I look up, my blue eyes big with no hint of shock or annoyance as I see who it is...

It's that person from before.

The person looks down upon me and smiles slightly as he pats me on the head.

Which annoys me quite a great deal.

I find something in me though not to lash out at him while I look at him with unfazed eyes.

"You are the person from before," I said, looking at his expression which changes into a small frown which I do not dishearten at.

"You look cold, and hungry. Let me buy you something," he says and my eyes enlarge at this offer.

First he notices me.

And then he offers me food...

Is he some sort of angel?

"I do not want to intrude," I reply but I am already being dragged towards my favourite restraunt...

Looks like I'll be missing the bus...

* * *

In The fast food restraunt...

* * *

The person from the court bought me a vanilla Milkshake and I drank it happily. Sure, it is plain but it is my favourite...

So who cares?

"Isn't that a bit plain?" The person for from the court asked and I only looking up from my drink as I lick my lips accordingly.

Can he read my mind?

"But I like the flavour," Is all I said before I continue to drink. A long silence progressed but I didn't mind. The person from the court must have minded though because he said:

"Do you like Basketball?" He asked, eating his chicken sandwich. I stopped drinking my drink and looked up at him.

"I love it,"

He looked shocked, probably because of my bad shooting from earlier but I hope he looks pass that.

"I think you'd be pretty good at it if you could shoot," he says and an instant vain in my head pulses at that insult.

"And if it weren't for the fact that you are a bit slow at dribbling,"

Another vain pulses.

"You'd be a good player!" He suddenly says and I suddenly dont feel so angry. He's right, of I were to perfect those things, I could be a very good Basketball player. I get up, having finished my drink and grab my things. The person from the court looks shocked as he watches me go to the door and I was about to leave.

"Oh! Where are you going?"

"Home," I say simply, pushing the door open. The person from the court comes rushing to my side, his much full of chicken and bread as he eats it. I look up at him.

He looked normal.

But something about him seemed...

Insane.

He looked like the type that if you said the wrong thing, you would have your head bitten off. He looked like the type that if you said anything wrong against you, he'd kill you, no matter who or what you were.

I know that that is a pretty deep deduction from just looking at him but that's what I got from his look.

I was too engrossed with staring at him and his features to notice I had walked into someone.

"Sor-," I was _about _to apologise when something shocking happened.

The person from the court grabbed the other persons hand and twisted it round, making it stick out in an awkward angle. My eyes enlarged at this and backed away as the person I had bumped into cried out in pain.

"Apologise…" The person from the court warned and the older male gave up, running for his life as he let go of his arm.

"Y-you..." But I decided to leave it be.

I didn't want my arm to look like a demented chicken's.

Just as my bus was about to close its doors, the person from the court smiled.

"What is your name?" I asked, just after the doors closed.

"Sejiūrō Akashi!" He shouted before the bus sped away.

That's the name of my friend...

For now...

**This chapter was all mine! I made it up! But the later chapters are bit of the doushinji that I read. It actually might happen quicker than you think...**


	2. It starts

**3 months later...**

* * *

Akashi and I have became great friends over the past few months. I've also made the Basketball team due to my skill of making passes. I have been considered a shadow for Aomine.

Daiki Aomine that is.

He is apparently the schools best player and we win every single game with him. Because of my special passes, only a few can catch, Aomine is one of these few. Not only is he fast, but he is a good friend as well. Akashi likes him as well but there has been something that I have found out about Akashi...

He does not like me to talk to people for too long.

I do not know why but after what he did to that man 3 months ago, I'd rather not anger him.

That's another thing about him, he can get angry over the littlest of things. Like one time someone pushed into me, by accident. He said sorry and we parted ways but Akashi made him say it again.

"Why?" The boy said, looking rather confused with just a hint of regret. Akashi then twisted his arm behind his back and held it there until he said sorry a second time.

"Akashi-kun, there was no need for-," but as soon as I uttered the words, he pushed me up against a wall, out of anyone's viewing and held me tight. I was shocked by these movements but allowed him to hug me and comb his fingers through my blue hair.

"No one can touch my Kuroko," he said, clearly going a bit insane. I allowed him to continue until he was satisfied.

See what I mean?

He pulls off stunts like that:

But I still manage to call him my friend.

Today though, while we were practising for a small match, Aomine tripped on his laces (which I had tried to tell him to tie them before the match) and fell on top of me while I was signalling a pass.

He lay on top of me, his arms supporting himself as he looked down at me. I looked up at him with a small frown on my face.

"I told you to tie them up," I stated as he continued to look down on me before smiling apologetically.

"Ahh~, sorry Tetsu,"

"I am fine," I told him, still on the floor.

"I don't listen sometimes, eh?" He said as he got up and I continued to look up at him.

"No, you don't," I replied before he sweat dropped.

I guess he thought I'd smile and say something that would prove that I wasn't angry.

"That's not a very nice thing to say..." Aomine began but was interrupted by Akashi. Akashi, when he is upset looks like when a puppy has lost it's owner. He pushed Aomine out of the way(not a very good idea when someone is taller than you) and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you OK, Kuroko?" He asked, stroking my cheek and searching my eyes for some sort of pain, even though all he found was slight confusion. The team stopped playing and watched as I was treated like a child.

Much to my discomfort.

"I am fine," I repeated. Akashi did not hear this though and looked at Aomine angrily. Aomine looked down at him, his hands on his hips and his brow furrowed in a questioning look. Akashi looked up at him angrily as he shouted:

"Watch where you're going!"

Even though for his lack of height (much like myself), Akashi is a very scary person. He maybe small, but he is very devoted in keeping what he believes in check with everybody. Not only that but he was our team captain and whatever he says:

Goes.

Aomine just sucked his teeth and walked away, he had no time for this. Akashi then turned back to me and still looked at me worriedly.

"Akashi-kun, why did you do that?" I asked, walking with him to the changing room.

"He hurt you, and no one hurts my Kuroko," he told me simply while we got changed. My eyes enlarged at that answer.

I did not belong to him...did I?

I mean, I am quite scared of him, but I still like him as a friend, I do not want to give that up. I finished getting changed and walked to my form room. I was kind of sweaty and tired from practise so I walked slowly to my form. Shaking my blue hair free of sweat, I turned a corner and proceeded to walk to my form room...

Until I was nearly thrown onto the ground for the second time.

Kise had thrown himself at me but before we could both hit the floor, he grabbed me and pulled me upwards, which I was most thankful for.

"Kurokocchi!" He squealed, giving me a big hug. I looked around to make sure Akashi was not in view of this. When I realised he was not in view, I looked up at Kise with annoyed eyes.

"Kise-kun, hello,"

"Do you want to eat lunch with me, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and I nodded as we made our way toto my form. I usually eat lunch with Akashi near the big oak so I wouod have to tell him that we would also be accompanied by Kise.

Grabbing my lunch, we made our way to the big oak. It wasn't a long walk but with Kise rabbling on about his supermodel contract deal, it seemed like we were waking 500 miles.

"Ne, Kurokocchi," he suddenly said, drawing my attention towards him.

"Yes, Kise-kun?"

"Why do you hang out with Akashicchi?"

That question was a bit random but at the same time, questioning:

Why DID I hang around Akashi so much? He was always protective and had a very short temper. But something was drawing myself towards him...something I couldn't explain.

Was it anger? No, then I would've shouted a him.

Was it Me being afraid? No, I would've hidden away from him.

Was it...love? M-Maybe...

I hadn't realised that I had managed to blush a deep crimson. Unfortunately, Kise had seen this and grinned.

"Do you perhaps...lo-," but before he could finish that much uncalled for comment, we had reached the tree where Akashi sat, eating a sandwich. Kise smiled as he plonked himself down next to Akashi who eyed him suspiciously.

"Kuroko, why is Kise here?" Akashi asked, licking his lips free of his sandwich filling. He noticed that I was staring at him and gave me an annoyed look that I tried not to notice as I quickly said:

"He wanted to eat lunch with me, so I invited him. Is that OK?"

Something in his eyes were telling me that it was defiantly NOT OK. I looked a bit confused as I waited for his approval.

"I guess, as long as he doesn't annoy me," he replied and I heaved in multiple amounts of air. We ate in silence until Kise got up and stretched. He patted his stomach accordingly and looked down at me with happy eyes.

"So, Akashicchi, do you like Kurokocchi?"

That question was such a hit and miss, that it shouldn't have even been passed. I tried to make it look like I didn't care if he said yes or no but of course, I wanted to know of this person had a nice outline of me. Akashi looked at me with emotionless eyes, his breath not missing a beet and his heart steady, probably.

"I do,"

I felt myself wash over with relief as he said those words. But then something made me alert and my eyes enlarge.

He added:

"Very much,"

* * *

**This bit was made up by me but the next chapter is the doushinji that I read. I had to write the next one so that Kuroko does NOT lose his virginity...**


	3. Owner

He...he likes me...a lot.

That must have made my day because I silently smiled to myself while trying to contain the blush that was thickly showing on my face. Kise looked at me worried before he looked at Akashi who was smirking at me, his red eyes burrowing into my blue hair.

I should be scared of that smirk.

But I found love every time I saw it.

Strange...

* * *

At the end of the day...

* * *

**This is the doushinji bit... The rest after is all mine!**

It had been a long day of blushing and smirking from both parties. I had been the one blushing and Akashi had been the one passing smirks, which were too fast for me to catch.

(I hope you laugh at that...knowing that I don't have a sense of humour...)

But something extraordinary happened after school in the locker rooms.

Something that told me something important.

I was busy putting my basketball kit away in its rightful place when Akashi came in suddenly. He looked angry, almost annoyed and I felt my heart lurch. I pretended that I hadn't noticed him and turned round slowly, letting a 'surprised' play on my face.

"Kuroko, you are still here..." He said, coming closer.

"Yes, I had to pack my things away...what are you doing here?" I asked, still packing my things away.

"I had forgot to do something...important," he replied waiting for me to finishes packing up.

The way he hesitated before he said 'important' made me shudder. He could be so scary at times.

I finished packing my bag and slung it over my shoulder. But as i turned round, I noticed that Akashi was so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. I blushed deeply and had to bite the inside of my cheek in order not for it to spread.

"Do you like playing Basketball?" He asked.

What kind of question is that? I think I have already answered that 3 months ago...surely he couldnt have forgotten...

"Yes," I answered, only just realising I was right up against the wall, no place to hide or escape.

"Why?" He asked, placing his hands against the wall so I could not escape. I looked up at him...my flushed face and worried eyes lookin into red, smiling ones.

"I enjoy it... I find playing with Aomine-kun fun," I said and instantly knew that it was the wrong answer.

Akashi kissed me, prying my lips open with his tongue and darting around, touching everywhere it could. I moaned into the kiss. It was too much for me to bare. When Akashi pulled away, a string of saliva connected our lips and I held my hand up to my mouth, shocked.

Akashi's face soon became dark, hidden in his red hair, the only visible feature was a ghoulish grin.

"Are you defying me?" He asked. I was truly terrified by this expression. He pinned me against the wall again and kissed me harder, his tongue in full play.

"Akashi... Akashi-k-kun, why are you-," I was starting to cry, but my speach was muffled by Akashi's hand.

"Be quite," he whispered and I obeyed.

* * *

10 minutes later...

* * *

"Ngh~,"

"Ahh~,"

"Pl-pl-please Akashi-kun," I moaned as his fingers began to work on my inside. Akashi had stripped me naked and was now 'playing' with me with his fingers, digging around through my back entrance. He turned me round to face the wall and bound my wrists with my tie. The only thing I was wearing was an unbuttoned school shirt. Tears clouded my vision as I allowed him to play with me further:

I was weak, I couldn't do anything.

"You belong to me now, Tetsuya," he whispered into my ear as he put in another finger, making me gasp with a mix of pain and pleasure.

And an added annoyance of using my name informally without permission.

"Every last bit of you is mine..."

"Ahh~!" I gasped as he ran a finger down my neck, kissing it.

"All mine.."

I winced as he pumped faster, my desperate cries increasing in volume and intensity.

This was my new Owner:

Sejiūrō Akashi...

* * *

**Poor Kuroko! He is also experiencing pleasure too...I cringed as I wrote this! It was so cringe worthy I should have been given a crown! This was also, very short, my apologies... Please look forward for the next chapter, 'bout to get interesting...**


	4. Step 1: Do as I say

From that day on, I had been under Akashi-kun's wing, his beck and call. I now belonged to Sejiūrō Akashi, and I was too weak to say anything. He was not horrible to me, just protective and intensive...

...

Make that VERY protective and VERY intensive.

Sometimes, when he is having a bad day, he would not let me talk to anyone, not even Kise who was around me almost everyday. Every time he went overboard I had plucked up the courage to yell 'stop!'

"Why?" He'd ask menacingly and I'd know I've spoken out of turn. But even then, I still wanted to answer him.

"Because, you are being a complete..."

There were a lot of words that could've filled that gap like:

Shithead.

Cunt.

Bastardised fool.

But of all the endless words I could have called him, I stuttered:

"Meanie pants,"

When the words escaped my mouth, I couldn't help but allow the deep blush to thicken as I watched Akashi snigger. Really, I called him a 'meanie pants'? Am i in kindergarten? Do I LOOK like a primary school boy?

Don't answer that...

"OK then Tetsuya, I'll stop being a 'Meanie Pants'," he laughed, ruffling my hair as he walked away.

See what I mean, I can never win.

Today though, he was in a serious mood, no time for joking and no time for silly behaviour. I was in my Art lesson when he suddenly burst in. I looked kind of worried when he did so, even the rest of my classmates seemed afraid. Kise was sitting next to me, chatting about what he was planning to do at the weekend when he saw Akashi in a bad mood.

"Move," Akashi told him, his teeth bared and his eyes furrowed in frustration.

"Why? I was sitting here first!" Kise argued when he knew he would lose. Akashi though, smirked as he pulled out a chair but did not sit down.

"Fine Ryouta, have it your way. But if I sit down on this chair, you will run 50 laps around the school,"

Kise got out of his seat straight away and sat down opposite me. Akashi smiled as he sat down next to me, stroking my cheek and watching as my face turned a slight pink.

"Akashi-k-kun, people are staring..." I stuttered but Akashi didn't bother to listen to my cheek.

"And? It just signifys that you belong to me," he stated before turning round and giving the class an evil glare, which sent a shiver down their spine and they immediately looked away, too scared to even listen to the teacher.

"Mister Akashi, out! You are-," but before the teacher could finish, he received and angry glare from Akashi which told him 'do not annoy me'.

This is why he hasn't got a lot of friends, he keeps scaring people.

Even sensei is afraid of him.

Akashi continued to stroke my cheek until he pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent, admiring how bold he was to show his love for me in the classroom but then I noticed Kise taking photos with the Art department's camera. My blush thickened as I tried to grab the camera but could not, seeing as I was in a tight embrace. Akashi kissed my neck, making me bite back a moan.

"Let them take pictures, it only signifys that you're mine,"

* * *

At Lunch...

* * *

I really wish he would stop saying that.

It may be true that I belong to him but...

Wait, WHAT?! I can't be saying? I do not belong to him! It was simply a matter of...

...

Cause and action! That's it!

Anyway, Akashi and I were outside, sitting by the big oak, eating lunch. I had a perfect Bento. Akashi had a sandwich...

Again.

"Akashi-kun, why do you always have a sandwich?" I asked, curious. It was true; for his lunch, he was forever eating sandwiches, but with different kind of fillings in it. But that didn't annoy me, it was the fact that he was constantly eating bread that was persitantly stuck in my mind.

"Why do you always have a Bento?" He asked. This annoyed me because I was the one who oginally asked the question.

"Because it tastes good..." I murmured, looking at my half eaten Bento.

"Then that is the same reason why I eat sandwiches all the time: because they taste good," he said and once again, I became curious.

But after what happens next, I will never be so curious again.

"May I try some?" I asked, coming closer to him. He looked at me, one brow raised but then he turned back to his food before eating the last bit. I frowned, seeing that my taster was gone but then Akashi held my chin up, his mouth still slightly full.

"Here, taste," he said and have me a long kiss. He used his tongue to push what was left of the food into my mouth and I had to admit, I was shocked. I ate the food, thinking that it would please him but he still craved more.

While kissing, he pulled me onto his lap so I was now straddling him. I blushed at our awkward position as I parted for breath, a string of saliva connecting our mouths together.

"A-Akashi-kun.." I whispered but was stopped when a finger was put on my lip.

"Shush, no talking..." He said while using his pinky finger to trace the outline of my lips before he licked them.

"A-Akashi-k-kun, please I-I.." But was stopped my Akashi who kissed the nape of my neck, making me moan sweetly.

"Do as I say Tetsuya, No talking," he whispered into my ear before he nibbled on it. I gasped but then found I had left an opening for him to plunge his tongue into my mouth, pushing down hard on my tongue. I moaned again and began to squirm in his lap.

These cries continued until the end of lunch, by then I was too tired to stand up. Akashi looked down on my as he got up. The top few buttons of my shirt were undone and my shoulder was left bare, but was dressed with Hickeys.

With my face a burning red, myself spread across the grass and a trail of saliva coming from my mouth, Akashi smiled as he then sat down beside me and propped me up against the tree trunk as he buttoned up my shirt and combed my hair with his fingers.

"Now Now, Tetsuya, we wouldn't want you looking all silly, would we?" He asked and I had enough strength in me to shake my head. When he made me presentable, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and walking away, knowing now that I could stand up again.

Well at least wobble.

"See you later, Tetsuya," he said waving as he walked back into class.

I hobbled my way back...

He had violated me...

And I had no power whatsoever.

* * *

Poot Kuroko! But you know he's enjoying it... This was made up by me! The next bit is the last doushinji bit that the original artist made...

Oh yeah! Sorry it was so short...


	5. Pet

After lunch, I hobbled all the way back to class. Kise was already sitting down in his regular seat in front of me and smiled as I came in.

"Kurokocchi! How are-," but he stopped mid sentence as he stared at me with shocked eyes. I looked back at him, puzzled as I looked in the direction he was staring at and was shocked at what it was:

It was a large Hickey that was peeking through my top. Akashi hadn't buttoned it properly so my school shirt had slid down my shoulder, revealing the cursed Hickey.

"Kurokocchi, what-," but before I could let him finish, I blushed crimson as I quickly buttoned my top and walked to my seat, still blushing.

"Kurokocchi, what happened to you?" He asked and I looked away from him...

It was just too embarrassing.

"N-nothing..." I stuttered, facing the window.

"Well it must have been something, considering you stuttered, and you only stutter when your nervous or trying to hide something,"

Damn that stutter of mine.

"I told you, its nothing," I said, conversation unable to look at him In the eyes. Kise stared at me for a moment until he turned to face the teachers direction.

"Fine..." Kise said, and stopped the conversation.

I was glad that even an idiot like him can understand when to not talk about something...

That I am thankful for...

* * *

After school...

* * *

The end of the day came quickly and I was waiting for Akashi.

He had told me before that we were going to a restraunt that sold even BETTER Milkshakes than my favourite restraunt.

This opportunity could not have been passed up.

So there I was, waiting outside his form. I had already packed my bags and was waiting for him to come out. This was taking longer than I anticipated. After 10 minutes of waiting, I walked into the room. I saw Akashi talkinAkas Murasakibara. Something in my chest clenched as Akashi smiled at Murasakibara. Him and I were not really friends, it was an up and down friendship. If he annoyed me, I would not talk to him for weeks, if I had happened to annoy him, then he would not talk to me either.

Or say that he would crush me...

Which he never did.

But the fact that Akashi was being so...so...so HAPPY in front of Murasakibara made me angry. I walked up to them and smiled at Akashi who raised a questioning eyebrow. I then did something completely out of the ordinary.

I slipped my arm around Akashi's and that made up link arms. I was HOPING that Murasakibara would get the idea but he seemed unfazed.

He didn't even batter an eyelash.

"Akashi, why are you taking so long?" I asked sitting on the edge of a table where Akashi was also sitting. Murasakibara, as always, was eating a sweet, this one happened to be a pocky stick. The boy always carried a bag, full to the brim with sweets and chocolate so he never ran out. He looked at me, his violet eyes burrowing into my blue ones. Suddenly, he stuck a pocky stick into my mouth. My shocked eyes turned into annoyed ones as I bit the treat and looked up at Murasakibara, who of which was ruffling my hair.

Much to my displeasure.

"Please do not do that," I said, slapping his hand away.

"Oh, did I anger Kuro-chin angry? Sorry," he apologised. I forgave him, for the moment but right now, I wanted to leave.

"Oh, I have to go somewhere there is a new sweet shop opening and I want the free samples, I'll meet you tomorrow, bye," Murasakibara said, waving as he walked away, still eating his junk food. I watched as he walked away, Dow the corridor and then out of sight. Akashi had been watching the whole thing so I was guessing he was quite curious.

"Tetsuya, what was that all about?" Akashi asked me as we walked down the hallway. I looked up at him before blushing, knowing that I had been foolish with my actions on trying to get Murasakibara away. I look away quickly, biting my bottom lip as I remember what happened.

'Were you jea-," but before he could utter the disgusting word, we were pushed outside the door by the schools sumo wrestling team.

They were giants, they were fat and hairy and could easily put a restraunt out of business.

But they did win every time they played a match.

Akashi held onto my hand as we wobbled forward.

"Bastards, watch were you're going!" He hissed and one of the pro sumo's turned round, his fat lips curved into an angered frown.

"What was that?" He asked as he walked forward. Everytime he took a step, it felt like an earthquake was underway. I had to hold onto Akashi's arm for support and in effort not to fall over. Akashi didn't back down though.

"You heard exactly what I said!" He rapped back and the group of sumo's continued to stare at him. They were so angry that I thought they were about to burst.

Thank goodness I have no presence.

"Akashi-kun, let's just go..." I said, pulling on his sleeve. But he did not respond as the giant looked down on him, his fat stomach just inches away from Akashi's waist. I his behind him, slightly terrified that if the sumo warrior were to belly flop, I would end up in a sprawl.

"Hmph and what do you think a little brat like you could do?" He asked, using his stomach to push Akashi back a bit.

"I can do way more than you can imagine..." Akashi stated, his eyes a flaring red. Now this was a sight I did not want to see. When Akashinis very angry, he has the strength, and intensity of 1,000 men. I held onto his arm as he shouted:

"So don't fucking mess with me!"

The sumo's looked stunned as they backed away and left.

See...

Even fatties are scared of him.

* * *

On the way to Kuroko's house...

* * *

Akashi and I went to the fancy restaurant and I found out that they DID have better vanilla Milkshakes than my other favourite restaurant.

"Do you like the milkshake?" He asked, looking down on me as I happily sucked on my straw, gulping down the Milkshake.

"Yes, it's very tasty," I said, happily sucking up my vanilla shake. We turned a corner and then got on the bus. I was going to spend the weekend at Akashi's house, seeing as my Mother and his Mother were good friends. Akashi lives on his own so we would be...

Alone...

We picked the seats at the back of the bus and sat down. I don't notice that Akashi was staring at me, he eyes full of passion and desire. I looked up at him with a questioning look before I noticed that he was staring at my Milkshake.

"Ahh~, do you want some?" I asked, taking a small gulp and holding it in my cheeks as I passed the cup of Milkshake towards Akashi who did something unexpected.

Instead of just taking the drink from my hands, he held my chin and began drinking it out of my mouth...

How unhygienic.

But I cannot complain...it made the milkshake taste a bit better...

I bit back a moan as I was pressed up against the window. Akashi began to push down on my tongue and I had to fight not to moan.

We were on the bus for goodness sakes! Thank goodness it was too crowded for us to be able to see up front. People had their backs turned and most were standing up. I was so thankful that no one could see us...

I would be so ashamed.

"A-Akashi-k-kun," I stuttered, my face turn in a burning red as he looked down on me.

"What is it?" He asked seductively, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't find that attractive.

"People are staring..." I whispered, even though I was lying, no one was even nattering an eyelash at us. I pushed him back a bit, my hands laying on his broad chest.

"So what? Does it matter?" He asked, positioning me on his lap. I blushed as he began biting my neck, licking and kissing it at the same time. There were so many people shouting and talking that no one could hear me moan.

"Ahh~," I moaned, gripping his shirt tighter as he continued to lick and bite me. But just as he was about to 'play' with me underneath, he was pushed forward by someone who took a seat next to us.

"Oh sorry for interrupting you! Please continue!" The man said, facing forward. Akashi grumbled as he placed me on the chair at the side of him, but kept my legs on his lap. He turned angerily to the stranger who just beamed back.

I blushed.

How could he openly kiss me in front of all these people, especially this man. The man looked at me approvingly before turning back to Akashi.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" He asked, smiling at Akashi who looked at me with a smugish grin on his face.

"Let HIM answer that," he said, pointing to me.

At first, I was going to say no:

But then it might seem that Akashi was about to molester me with Milkshakes.

Then I was going to say yes:

But then it might seem that Akashi was the dominant, which I thought he was not.

So I settled with this answer.

"No, I am his pet,"

The man seem confused but didn't question it after Akashi gave him a glare. Then Akashi petted me on the head, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering into my ear:

"Good boy..."


End file.
